Eat Smart,Keep Fit Campaign Meeting 5
Minutes of Meeting; Eat Smart, Keep Fit Campaign Campaign Meeting 5 on 21/02/2011 Present: Kavita Oughera, Tove Selas, Jaroslaw Chajdus, Bogdana Budianu. Apologies: Joe Perkins and Ewa Nyklewicz. Key Discussion Points and Decisions: *Tove found an article taken from the Guardian in Feb 2010 showing ‘Takeaway ban near schools to help fight child obesity.’ The article shows councils across England are banning new takeaways from opening within 400 yards of any school, youth club or park in an attempt to tackle the growing obesity, strokes and heart diseases in children. Although it does not show Enfield area. *Kavita found out using google maps, that Oakwood does not have a high school located in this area, the nearest high school is in Southgate called, Palmers Green high school but does not have enough food places in walking distance and it is an all girls school with only 300 girls in the whole school, aged between 3-16yrs old. Winchmore School is mixed, multi-cultural secondary school situated in Enfield. There are 1470 students with over 200 in the Sixth form. Looking at the schools league tables in Enfield may be beneficial as we can see if students are under performing such GCSEs ALevels and SATs. Enfield: GCSE and A-level results for 2009-2010 (Jan 13th) *Joe has produced a letter for the council which as a group we decided needed to be more powerful and maybe evidence such as sending a petition along with this, as just a letter will not get the council’s attention. *As a group we decided more research into all the schools in Enfield which are allocated near fast food places maybe a good idea to investigate. *The group discussed possible people we are trying to reach such as; Schools in Enfield, Parents, Children, Local Council and the community as a whole. Jaroslaw mentioned having a small advert or documentary to support our campaign in which it we will show children going to fast food places in their school uniform. Also having a link in order to have an online petition to prevent this. *As a group we discussed that both the name the group and the slogan should be the same title. We came up with a few possible ideas; * Eat smart, keep fit * Eat smart, be healthy * Be young, keep healthy *The future is in your meal! *From healthy meal to healthy soul( or healthy meal- healthy soul) *You are what you eat! *Care what you eat and stay fit! or Know what to eat- be happy and fit! *Healthy food- good mood! or Eat healthy food- Stay in good mood! *Young healthier generation campaign ( name of our campaign?) *Men sana in corpore sano (latin for: a healthy mind in a healthy body) *Health police! (Name for our campaign) (Feel free to add any more ideas by Friday Midnight) Next Week’s meeting agenda: *By Friday Midnight- More ideas should be added. *By Sunday Midnight via Facebook group (wiki page); simply writing your best name for our campaign on the wall page. Kavita did mention meeting up during reading week but I totally understand that some group members will be going home. The following tasks need to be addressed and brought along''' 'to the next meeting '''7th March '(more can be added and also worked in groups); *Making of posters/Leaflets *Making of petition forms- Kavita *Working out how to do an online petition form Conclusion *4 voted on- Eat Smart, keep fit *2 voted on Eat Smart, be healthy *End result for our campaign name is Eat smart, Keep Fit Campaign. KavitaOugheraMDX 18:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) BogdanaBudianuMDX 19:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 16:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) EwaNyklewiczMDX 14:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ToveSelasMDX 13:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) JaroslawChajdusMDX 13:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC)